


Subtle Clues

by kiexen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: The others were quite fluent in the language of Virgil's moods, a fact for which the youngest side is eternally grateful for.





	Subtle Clues

**Author's Note:**

> Context and tumblr copy: https://romanders.tumblr.com/post/165498076756/thebaagelboy-imin-loveanon-let-virgil

Black. Purple. Those were his normal days, where he wasn't feeling anything particularly strongly. Virgil was most often seen wearing choker necklaces of these colors. These are days where everything runs like clockwork, no one going especially out of their way to accommodate the youngest (no more than usual, that is), and Virgil is content with this.

Red. Those were high energy days; where Virgil feels the need to do something, anything, productive. Usually, Patton coaxes the darker side to bake with him. Sometimes Roman will invite Virgil on an (assuredly safe) quest with him. If, by the end of the day, Virgil is still red, he will join Logan in sorting and organizing the memories of the day. Generally, after days like those Virgil crashes hard and sleeps in late the next morning.

Orange. Yellow. Those were days when Virgil felt... Free...er? The voices in his head were quieter on these days. Patton dubbed them "happy days" as Virgil was noticeably more upbeat than usual. Orange days are, more often than not, spent with Princey in his room; the more chipper attitude usually brought with it marginally heightened creativity streak. The time not spent with Roman was spent with Logan, these days Virgil let his natural curiosity take over and would sit in the logical side's room, listening to him go on for hours about any subject. Logan enjoys these days, teaching another who asks thoughtful questions brings him great joy.

Green. The others rarely see Virgil on green days. These are days he prefers to be alone, where he feels the desire to 'recharge'. Green days tend to follow after red or orange days. Sometimes white days too. Patton or Roman (depending on who finds him first) grant him full access to their room, after changing it into his favorite place to relax, a serene forest. Virgil doesn't allow himself to create the forests in his own room-- the last time he tried it produced woods that would seem plucked straight out of a horror movie and simply caused a panic attack.

Blue. These are dubbed "low spoon days". With blue days, Virgil can be found laying on the couch in the commons room either staring at the ceiling endlessly, or sleeping until someone steps in. Which leads to watching cartoons and/or movies with whomever intervened.

White. Clear. Absent. These signify the absolute worst days. Similarly to blue days, the solution is movies/cartoons and cuddles. Unlike blue days, however, these days prompt all three of the older sides to step in, so it becomes one large cuddle pile in the commons room. This generally lasts the entire day.

The others were quite fluent in the language of Virgil's moods, a fact for which the youngest side is eternally grateful for.


End file.
